Spykes, Blonde Hair and Fingerless Gloves
by Caith
Summary: Um... New Girl comes to the Institute... Yeah, I know, how original is that? This does somewhat circle around Evan and the OC. But I think it has something for everyone.
1. Default Chapter

Spykes, Blonde Hair, and fingerless gloves   
By Caith   
  
Hello! This is my very first fic, and no, my character is not a Mary Sue! I know enough about X-men: Evolution to write a decent fic, but if you don't like it, do me a favor and say so, I need to add to my book of stupid flames. We all need a good laugh. I don't own the characters, Marvel has that wonderful honor, but I stole them for a while. Oh, and by the way, you know that sister that Attizikkah keeps talking about? That's me, yours truly. Don't mind a sibling war , aka we write nasty reviews to each other and totally screw up the system, it's just the way we are.   
I paired my New Character with Evan . I would have paired her with Kurt, no offense to Nightcrawler fans, but I could not, for the life of me, figure out how to make an Evan by Kitty work .. scarrryyyy.   
Anyway, I guess it's on with the show!   
  
  
Chapt . 1 - Breakfast visitor   
  
Another unforgettable morning in the Xavier Institute...  
  
" Argh ! Kurt, watch it !"  
" Vhat, Kitty?"  
" You little sneak! you tried to get my toast with your tail!"  
" I did not!"  
" Don't lie!"  
" The two of you, will you please calm down?"  
" Jean! Tell him to stop it!"  
" Kurt, don't use your tail at the table ."  
" But, Jean...."  
" No buts ."  
" Honestly, you three .."  
" Scott, I'd like to see you do better!"  
" I could !"  
" Could not!"  
" Could to !"  
" Wagh! I didn't want my toast well done !"  
" Well, you just shut up, Evan, or I'll hit your fancy smancy watch next!"  
" So? That won't improve your aim any better, laser eyes!"  
: zzzxt, followed by Even yelping and running to the bathroom to douse his watch.:  
" Um, hellllo ! listen, could one of y'all be a dear and pass me the butter?"  
The Professor sighed and rolled his eyes as Rogue got her butter and the fight resumed. On his left side, Ororo smiled and shook her head, and both were very happy that Logan had bought earplugs to breakfast, or they would have to explain to another new student why there was a large, hand shaped hole at the center of the table. Yes, life could not be more perfect on a Sunday morning.   
But something was about to change.   
knock ,knock .   
Xavier held up his hands and the room fell silent .   
Ororo , looking politely puzzled, got up to get the front door.   
:fump :  
" Oh, my goodness, Professor! Charles! get out here!"  
Xavier turned his hover chair and speed out of the room and into the front hall, surrounded by curious students.   
Ororo knelt by the door on the Persian rug, her white eyes fixed on the girl that had - obviously- collapsed into a heap . A relative shiver ran through the small crowd as Logan ran to pick the girl up.   
Her waist length blonde hair was flopped over her face, and ,by the looks, it hadn't been washed in a while. She was wearing what looked like the tattered remains of a kangaroo sweatshirt and jeans. the origional color of these garments was lost under layers of dirt and grim. She wore fingerless gloves that covered her knuckles, and she was incoherently muttering something, her hands clutching a small, dirty bag.   
" She's delerious," reported Ororo , eyes filled with worry.   
" She seems to be saying your name over and over again, professor ."  
Charles nodded.   
" Get her to the medical wing. Look, children," Xavier turned to look at Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Evan .   
" I want you all not to use your powers until this girl is healed. We don't know if she is a mutant or not, but if not, I need you all to hide your powers from her and make it look like this is a regular dormitory. Alright?"  
All of them numbly nodded.   
" Good. Then, get back to breakfast, the lot of you. I'll see you all later."  
And with that, Logan, Ororo , and Xavier decended down the stairs into the medical wing.  
  
  
  
"Well, zis is just great!" moaned Kurt as he flopped onto his bed .   
" Vat are we going to do? If ve can't use our powers, zan I'm going to have to use my holo-vatch all day!"  
Kitty sighed as she slid through the door, Rogue opening it behind her.   
" Kurt, you use your holo watch all day anyway."  
" But it's Sunday !" groaned the blue fuzzball, golden eyes going wide.   
" I never get any rest ! Sunday is the only day vhen I don't have to use it!"  
" Chill out, Kurt," said Evan as he sidled through the door .   
" We're not even sure if she is a human."  
" What do you mean by that ?"  
Scott and Jean were next in line for the door.   
" I mean, if she's a mutant, she's just like us, right? no problemo ."  
" Evan, didn't you see her? She, like, looked half insane ."  
" I know, Kitty, I know, but, hey, if she came here, she'd have to be, right?"  
" What did you say ???!"  
" Nothing , Rogue, nothing."  
" Why I oughta -"  
And, thus, the largest pillow fight in history was fought in the room of Kurt Wagner.   
  
  
Meanwhile, down in the medical lab ...   
  
" Ororo, did you get those readings?"  
" Yes, professor ."  
" Logan?"  
" Yeah."  
" Well, then, lets take a look, shall we ?"  
All three adult mutants stood at the side of the bed now housing the girl. She had been given a personal hygiene upgrade, curtosy of Ororo, and was now so bandaged up she looked like a mummy.   
" Well," said Ororo,  
" She doesn't look that bad. as soon as we get the x rays back, we can be sure."  
" Yes, thank you ... Storm ."  
" Your welcome, professor ."  
Charles looked down at the girl, his bald shiny head reflecting the numerous lights. The lab had a cold, sterile feeling that Logan had come to dislike .   
" Logan?"  
" Eh, Charlie ?"  
" If you want to leave, you can."  
" I ain't leavin' till this is all over and done with."  
" Alright ."  
And, with that, Charles Xavier dove into her mind .   
  
Woobblllyyy .... memories ...  
  
  
He saw her, the girl that was in the room, looking scared. Her mother was dragging her over the sand with and alarming speed. He could feel her confusion and fear .   
The petite blonde woman that heal her hand was breathing hard , but had apparently reached her destination, as she dragged her daughter into the grove of scrubby trees just outside of town and held her close.  
" Alice."  
" Mom, what'er you doing' ?"  
" Hon, that man wants you for the same reson he wanted your father. I can't let him have you."  
The girl shivered, lost in confusion and fear. That man, the one that had been chasing them, what didh e have to do with her father, the one the girl had never seen before ?  
" Honey?"  
" Yeah, ma ?"   
" I want you to go to New York."  
" What? New York state?! But Ma-"   
" Honey, don't fight with me! Listen,"  
And with this she shoved a cloth bag into her daughter's hands .   
" In this is over one thousand dollars. Don't spend it all in one place. Once you get to new York, I want You to find the Xavier institute . Don't stop till' you get there, and don't let that man get you. I'll stay here and slow him down for as long as I can, alright?"  
" But, Ma-"  
" No buts! Listen, Charles is an old friend of mine. Tell him Ruby Greenfield sent you. Honey, I'll stay in touch, your not losing me. Xavier's is a place for people like us .. people with special powers. Look,"   
The woman hugged her little girl, her treasure, the one thing that kept her connected to the past .  
" go, honey. Now!"  
And Alice was running through the wilds of Montana, her only thought-  
Get to New York....  
woobly, woobly, memory scan over with .   
  
  
  
Xavier pulled out of her mind, shocked through and through. He turned to Ororo, said simply,  
" Her name is Alice."  
then flopped over.   
" Charles!"  
Ororo grabbed the man by the shoulders and- aided by Logan- got him to sit up again.   
" Charles, what happened in there?"  
Xavier looked up, his eyes haunted.   
" She's a Mutant . She comes from Montana. Her name is Alice, and she's been traveling to get here for six months ."   
At the name Alice, Logan twitched, but nothing more .   
" Do we bring her upstairs with the others?"  
" I don't know how she'll react to other people, Logan -"  
" Well, you'll find out if you 'd just pay enough attention. Jeeze, y'all have the reflexes of a buncha dead cows!"  
All three turned- to see that Alice was up and about , taking in everything with her eyes.   
" Man, it must have cost a fortune to biuld this place."  
Ororo stood, shocked. Logan was impassive, and Charles was not surprised at all.   
" Welcome to the Xavier institute, Miss-"  
" Alice." She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed .  
" Alice Greenfield . Where's my clothes ?"  
Ororo smiled slightly .  
" They were a bit disgusting, to say the least. You can wear this."  
She tossed a pair of jeans, boots, and a red tummy-tank top to the blonde .   
" Ororo, we'll leave this with you."   
And with that, Xavier and Logan both walked up the stairs, Logan stopping for a moment to look back at the blonde girl . Shaking his head, he continued up the stairs.   
" Where's my bag?"  
Ororo remembered the bag that had had well over five hundred dollars in it. She held up the grimy thing and said,  
" You take care of it for now, we'll put it into a bank account later."  
She nodded and hugged it to her chest, turning around so that the pretty African woman couldn't see the tears.  
  
  
" Vat ?"  
Kurt asked blankly.   
" I said, she's a mutant, and she's staying with us for a while ."  
" Really? Another girl ? like, cool!"  
" Oh, man, we are so out-numbered !"  
Evan moaned as he leaned against the door frame. They were all in the professor's study, after he had just broken the news to them about Alice.   
" I'm not sure what her power is yet, so please leave her alone about it."  
" Yep."  
" Sure."  
" Alright, professor ."   
Evan grinned.  
" Who knows? maybe she'll be the cutest girl you could ever meet ."  
  
Alice smiled as she slid on the shirt . Man, being clean felt great! And she smelled better, too .   
She looked at the strange African woman who had given her the clothing- what was it the proffesor called her, Ororo? - and smiled slightly.   
I did it. I made it to New York. I'm at Xavier's. I made it. Are you proud of me?  
Of course I am.   
She ran her fingers through her hair- it had been cleaned and brushed- and groaned .   
Ororo turned and looked at her.  
" What is it, Alice ?"  
" Excuse me, but - how good are you at cutting hair ? It's grown long again."  
Ororo smiled.  
" Why do you want it cut ? You look pretty with long hair."  
Alice turned to her, eyes suspicious. And, for the first time. Ororo saw The girl's eye color .   
They were iron grey, the eyes of someone who knew only survival, whose only life was a promise, a memory, and a mother .   
Ororo gulped, but her face remained calm. Alice quietly said,  
" When your running, you can't look behind you with long hair."   
She nodded, and pulled out a chair, using her power to control the wind to pick up a pair of scissors and bring them to her hand.  
" Sit here."  
Alice nodded , and Ororo began to cut, her elegant fingers slicing precisely chin length.   
But not everyone's perfect.  
" Oh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed the African woman as she pulled her hands away.   
" I didn't think it would cut you !"  
Sure enough, the newly sharpened scissors had cut a long, narrow gash across the back of Alice's neck.  
" Oh, don't worry about it."  
And Ororo was forced to stare in wonderment as the gash healed within the span of two seconds.   
" Well," she said, trying to contain her shock,   
" I guess your ready to meet the other children now. The professor will get you enrolled in regular high school as soon as he can. That is ," she stopped, looking at the blonde girl,   
" If you plan on staying ."  
Alice turned again to look at her.   
" Is this the Xavier institute which belongs the Charles Xavier?"  
" Yes."  
" Then I'm staying. This is where my mother told me to go, this is where I stay."  
Ororo smiled, and lead her up the stairs, privately hoping that the X-rays of Alice's body would come through soon .   
  
  
  
" Vell, this vas a perfectly vasted morning ."  
Kurt groaned as he hung from a tree on the grounds.   
" Get over it, blue man. We have a new student, no one's gotten hurt , and life goes on."   
Evan grinned as he sat on a bench, trying to find a good pick- up line for the new girl .   
Rogue sighed and went back to watching Kitty beat Scott at tennis . Jean was making the score pad levitate in the air, and writing down the scores with a levitating pencil . Suddenly, a silent breeze told them that Storm had Arrived on the scene. All turned- to be faced with an interesting sight .   
The same girl, but she looked -different. Of course, the absence of two tons of dirt and an awful smell might have something to do with it. She was dressed in a red tummy- tank top, with boots and jeans. She continued to wear fingerless gloves, but she was wearing a jean jacket, elbow length, only a few inches longer than the shirt. All in all, a perfect ten on the male score sheet - except that this girl had finely toned muscles . Lots of them. She wasn't bulky, but there was a sleekness about her that seemed to scream   
' Keep the fuck away from me.'   
Her iron grey eyes were wandering over them all with a slight scowl, and her blonde hair- which used to be waist length- now blew around her cheeks in the early Autmn wind.   
" Children, this is Alice Greenfield, from Montana. She's going to be staying here with us."  
Kitty shivered lightly, though the day was warm for September . Such a sweet, innocent name, for such a cold looking girl ...   
Surprisingly, Rogue was the first to step up .  
" Mah name's Rogue, nice to meet 'cha."  
The scowl lessened as Alice heard a familar southern drawl, much like her own. she placed it instantly as nearby or in Mississippi.   
" I'm Alice. Nice to meet y'all." she drawled. Rogue smiled. And a friendship was made.   
Kitty stepped foreward, her shoulders high as she smiled at the Montana girl.  
" I'm Kitty Pride."  
She stepped back, and Kurt was up to bat. with a glance at Ororo, he reached down and pushed a button on his holo-watch . the hologram fell . Alice only raised her eyebrows, not saying a thing as he said  
" I'm Kurt. Kurt Vagner ."  
Alice didn't know that she had just given the blue German the best thing in the world - no freaked out reaction at his looks. Evan grinned .   
" I'm Evan Daniels ."  
Scott and Jean introduced themselves, and Ororo was satisfied as she said  
" I want you to make her feel welcome, Alright?"  
" alright,"  
Ororo smiled as she walked away. Unfortunatly, Evan seemed not to remember the professor's warning about the power thing. He pounced.  
" What can you do? huh, huh?"  
Everyone winced, expecting Alice to explode on contact.   
When the insults didn't start flying, all cautiously lifted their heads up. Alice was smiling, her eyes glinting.   
" I was born with several."   
" Really?"  
" ... which would you like to see?"  
" All of them! We'll show you ours, right, guys?"  
all nodded mutely as Evan turned to them, his face gleaming with enthusiasm that was ... creepy.   
Alice nodded.  
" alright"  
suddenly, she had lifted a granite bench into the air and was flipping it over and over with one hand. Evan grinned widely.  
" Super-strength, right ?"  
Alice smiled again.  
" actually, it's all a part of one major power. I was born with super strength, speed, and agility. I have enhanced senses. Sort of like a wolf , but, well ..."  
Evan smiled.   
" Well, you said you had several. What's another one?"  
Alice sighed.   
" Well, I have this ..."   
The blonde turned to face a short tree, looking at it for a moment before gently touching it with the tip of a finger.  
The tree shot up six feet before she managed to pull her hand away.  
" What the ...."  
Alice grinned sheepishly.   
" I can do this whenever I touch a person, or I can levitate myself."  
Evan's eyes widened, along with the rest of the X-men, their mouths in nice, neat little O s .  
Evan managed to regain thought .  
" Alright, how many more left?"  
" .. Only two."  
" Well, show us!"  
" .. any of you have anything sharp?"  
Without a thought, Rogue handed over her spiked collar, which she kept super sharp, just in case.   
Alice calmly grabbed it- and ran the spikes over her bare arm . Red blood slowly dripped down , on a crash course with the ground.   
Jean was horrified.  
" Alice! What are you -" She stopped as she watched the wound close back up, all traces of the spikes vanish. Calmly, Alice wiped the collar off and gave it back to Rogue, who, just as calmly, put it back on .   
Evan faltered as he said,  
" The last one?"  
Alice was silent. Then, finally,  
" That one is for another day."   
Evan got the point, and even Rogue was a bit creeped out. Kurt came to the rescue.   
" Vell, ve did promise to show her our powers, didn't ve? Who's going to go first?"  
Evan grinned.  
" I made the bargin, I'll go."  
Evan looked at his arm for about two seconds.  
Alice didn't even flinch as a large, brown spike sprouted from Evan's arm .   
Evan grinned.  
" I can grow spikes from any part of my body." [1]  
Alice looked genuinly impressed.  
" Cool."  
Kurt was a bit shy as he stepped foreward.   
" Vell, I can-"  
BAMF!  
a strong smell of Brimstone- and the sense that someone was behind her- made Alice spin around .  
Kurt was stood there , showing his canine grin.  
" teleport from place to place."  
She cocked her head to one side.  
" Neat! Me an' my Ma were the only mutants n our town, it was a pain in the butt during school-"  
She cut off the thought abruptly, and no one wanted to ask her why .   
Kitty eagerly walked over to a large oak tree.  
" watch this!"  
Alice nodded apreciativly as Kitty ghosted through the rough bark , a look of triumph on her face.   
Jean smiled.  
" I'm telikenetic."  
to prove it, she lifted the scoring pad again into the air.   
Alice whistled, then turned to Rogue and Scott.  
" You two?"  
scott looked around, then spotted an old dead tree that would have to go anyway. He lowered his glasses and shot. Alice jumped a little as she watched the tree burst into orange flames.   
" Eyebeams. Nice."  
She turned to Rogue. The girl looked at her, and, though the others couldn't see it, a pleading look was in her eyes .   
" For another day, then?" asked the blonde softly.   
" ... yeah ."  
Both of them were knocked off as Kitty yelled,  
" Hey! we're going in! You comin'?"  
" Yeah!"  
" Be right there!"  
both southern girls rolled their eyes as they walked up the granite steps .   
And the Xavier institute was as it was , a haven for the young and confused, a sanctuary for the weak, and, to the X-men and their - maybe- newest member- home.   
  
End Chapter 1   
one little footnote here ...  
[1] - No, Evan/Spyke does NOT grow spikes out of some places, for those with sick minds!   
  
I'm not gonna tell you what's gonna happen in Chapter 2, you'll have to find out ! 


	2. Window Shopping

Spykes, Blonde hair and fingerless gloves   
By Caith   
  
  
Chpt. 2 - window shopping   
  
  
" What's your name?"  
" .. Alice Greenfield."  
" Mother's maiden name?"  
" Ruby Greenfield ."  
" Social Security number?"  
" 182374569718"   
At the Bank, Alice rattled off answers as the accountant set her up. When she and Ororo walked out of the bank, she had two hundred bucks safely in her pocket, and the rest was in the safe. Now, where was the shop..?  
" Alice?"  
" Yes?"  
Ororo smiled a the girl , her mind wandering over the numerous times she had seen girls in the same position.   
" Where was it you said you wanted to go?"  
Alice's grey eyes stayed on the street as she said  
" The sports equipment place."  
Ororo, again, decided to look politely puzzled .  
" Why?"  
" Well, according to the Professor and Kitty, Bayville high is within driving and biking distance. I'd like to get myself a decent pair of roller blades ."  
Ororo didn't say a word as Alice went on,  
" I mean, when it gets cold, I'll ride with Scott, but I'd like to Roller blade again. I mean, I had a pair in Montana, but-"  
She cut off the thought, and Ororo Monroe smiled sadly. She knew that this girl was keeping it all locked up inside of her- who could blame her, it had only been a day since she had arrived at the institute- but the Professor was bound to ask, and then Alice would have to spill.   
" We have to meet back up with Scott , Kurt, and Evan, wherever they are, and Rogue and Kitty."  
Said the African woman pointedly.  
" I know, but I'd like to get this over with, if I'm gonna go to Bayville tomorrow."  
" It's still pretty early in the school year, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."  
" Yeah, well .."  
Ororo gave up, deciding she didn't stand a chance against the stubborn streak of this girl, and allowed herself to be dragged into Elite Sports .   
As soon as they were inside, Alice bolted down the aisle, leaving Ororo to gaze at soccer Kleats, five bucks a pair .   
  
  
Meanwhile, at Target , just down the road ...  
" Hey, Rogue, what do you think of this?"  
Kitty smiled her greatest paparazzi smile as she walked out of the dressing room clad in a light pink tank top and skirt, with a shocking pink jacket on top of that. Rogue, who was eyeing Kitty with distaste, said  
" Kitty, it's perfectly you."  
" How do you know?"  
" It would make me puke."  
" Oh, your real nice!"  
Kitty laughed and agreed to be dragged to the other part of the store, which sold leather jackets, chains and black eyeshadow.  
" Hey, Rogue?"  
" Mmm-hmmm?" was the only answer Kitty got as Rogue glanced at a real leather thong [1]  
" What do you think of Alice? Really, I mean?"  
Rogue sighed and sat down on the floor by next to Kitty.  
" Honestly?"  
" Yeah."  
" I think she's really cool."  
" But why? We don't know anything about her."  
" I know, but something tells me that Alice is a girl you can trust with a secret . I like her."  
Kitty nodded thoughtfully, thinking about the first impression she had got of the girl yesterday. It had been scary enough when Alice had told them that she didn't have just one power, she had many, but it was even scarier the way she had picked up that granite bench, and when she refused to tell them about her last power.   
Not even Alice knew enough about her dad, whom, she said, had walked out on her mom when she was born. And her mom was on the run in Montana, for reasons she refused to reveal. Last night she had shared a room with Kitty, and the girl was creeped out when, at four in the morning, she realized that Alice wasn't in the makeshift bed by next to her. The blonde mutant had sneaked back in at five o' clock, and all was as it should be, but it didn't stop kitty from wishing the girl would get out of her room, and soon.   
In fact, Rogue was going shopping with Alice as soon as they all met up again, to help her decorate her new room. Xavier had insisted on giving Alice a student's loan to buy her bedclothes and stuff, and a few new outfits, but the rest was coming out of the southern girl's own pocket.   
" Is her class schedule going to match ours?"  
" According to Principal Kelly, he's allowing her to have all the same classes as me."  
" Oh."  
Kitty was once again left to her thoughts as Rogue dove into the shirt rack.   
  
  
At The Wendy's parking lot ...   
Kurt grinned as he leaned over the side of the car , gazing at the little brown birds that flocked to the fallen french fries . After a quick stop at the Harly-Davidson to look at bikes they could never afford, the three boys of the X-men had gotten hungry. Scott was in a bad mood, partially because he didn't like Wendy's but had gotten beaten out by a two to one vote; and partially because , instead of going shopping with them, Jean had stayed at home to study for a Biology exam . Evan was now currently throwing a french fry on the bumper of the guy by next to them . Kurt sighed and yanked the other boy back into the car.   
"Vere are ve going next?"  
Scott turned in the seat.  
" To Target, to get Rogue and Kitty, and then off to find Mrs. Monroe and Alice."  
At the mention of the new girl, Evan seemed to perk up. The other two noticed right away.   
" Ve are hearing Vedding bells in the air, no?" Kurt teased .   
" Shut.. shut up!" Evan's tan skin turned bright red, and he refused to look at the holographic german.   
" Evan and Alice, sittin' in a tree ..." Scott chanted.  
" I said, shut UP!" Both Kurt and Scott got french fries in the face.  
" Oh, are we a widdle bit sensetive ?"  
Evan growled, but then his look softened . He hadn't really thought that Alice would go for him, heck, he hadn't thought he'd be intrested ... but here he was, thinking about that crazy girl while throwing french fries at his best friends .   
" You think I've got even the tiniest chance?"  
Kurt looked up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face.   
" On a 1-10 scale?"   
" .. Yeah."  
" I'd have to say 6."  
" Oh, your real nice."  
" well, he's right, Evan," said Scott, adjusting his mirror to look at the younger mutant.  
" She's to darn serious for you. Now, Kitty -"  
Evan grinned as Kurt looked up.  
" Look who's talkin', lover boy!"  
" Vat? Are you crazy? I've never liked Kitty!"  
" Liar, liar, pants on fire!"  
" I'm not lieing!"   
  
Back at the Xavier Institute ...   
  
Charles looked out his study window, eyes troubled as he watched the wind catch a haze of bright red leaves, like fire, then carry them across the grounds.   
" ... Chuck?"  
" Yes, Logan?"  
The Canadian man walked in, scowling. Logan had never been one accustomed to indoors, and he didn't like the study at all. He only put up with it because he wanted to talk to the professor .   
" we don't know anything about that girl. Heck, she's only been here for a day. Why should we trust her?"  
Xavier turned his hover chair around so that he faced the wolverine.  
" ... because she came to us, Logan. she came to us with a purpose , and I have every reason to trust her."  
" We don't know anything about her and her family."  
" Well, we'll see about that . I promise I'll talk to her about it, to ease your suspicion ."  
Logan growled softly, by way of thanks. As he turned to the door, he didn't see the sad smile that played across the professor's face. As the door slammed, he turned back to the window .   
Alice, who are you ...?   
  
  
At the Elite Sports store ....   
  
  
Alice examined the roller blades . They were black and orange, precisely her size, and they were thirty-five dollars. Cheap, but she had checked for sturdiness. she was used to this. After all, she had purchased her own blades back in Montana . she smiled as a slight breeze pronounced the arrival of Ororo.   
" Have you found anything?"  
" yep. sure have."  
Holding up the roller blades, she walked to the front desk, where a tanned , sports crazed cashier fang the price up for her. She paid for them, and then walked outside, looking up and down the street, Ororo close behind her.   
" where's Rogue and Kitty?"  
" I don't know -"  
This thought was cut off by a yell of " Hey, girlfriend !" and the appearance of Kitty, holding shopping bags and looking satisfied, and Rogue, who looked positively harassed .   
" hi! Where were you two?"  
" Well, we went to Target, and man, they are having a blowout early school year sale! It kicks butt-"   
Kitty's words were cut off by the screech of tires that announced the arrival of Scott, Evan, and Kurt.   
The three male mutants jumped out of the car and ran towards the girls.  
" Hey, Miss Monroe, what are we doing now?" Scott asked, looking from one girl to the other.  
" Well, you are taking Kitty and Me and the boys home, and Rogue and Alice are going room decor shopping."  
Scott turned to the two girls, a bit puzzled.   
" how do you two plan to get back to the mansion?"  
rogue flipped her single lock of white hair out of her face and batted her eyelashes at Scott.  
" Oh, we'll find a way home, sugah."  
Alice grinned, her large eyeteeth showing as she flashed her grey eyes.  
" don't y'all worry about us, we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."  
Scott nodded uncertainly, and Kitty and Ororo climbed into the back with Evan . Kurt sat up front with Scott .   
Was it just Rogue's imagination, or was Evan gazing at Alice?  
Uh-oh.   
Kitty waved as they pulled away, moving her arm wildly until Ororo yanked her back down into the seat.   
And the two southern mutants were left alone .   
" So?"  
Alice turned to Rogue, eyes alight with impish glee.  
" where do we head now, eh?"  
Rogue smiled, in spite of herself .  
" Well, I'd have to say that we hit Walmart first, it may be pathetic, but it's cheap; and if you want really good stuff for your room, you want Hot Topic at the mall ."  
" Cool! Let's hit both, eh?"  
With a laugh, both girls ran down the street .   
  
Walmart .....  
  
" what do you think of this?"  
Alice walked out of the dressing room clad in black, loose jeans, and a shirt with a dragon and an ace of spades on the front.  
Rogue looked her up and down.  
" I sort of like it, but only when the weather gets cold , I sort of like the jeans and tank top fiasco."  
Rogue nodded her head to their shopping cart, which was filled with jeans, multi-colored tank tops, four pairs of jeans, feminine underclothing ( to use the fancy word ). And a pair of sneakers and boots.   
" Cool. I think we're set! wait ..."   
Alice ran off between the shelves, re-appearing five minutes later with a fluffy white pillow.   
At the other girl's look, Alice said  
" Well, how am I supposed to fend off boys without the proper necessities?"  
At this, Rogue had to laugh, and both girls walked off to the checkout counter.  
  
The Xavier institute, medical lab-   
  
" Charles, is it even possible?"  
" I don't know, Ororo. we'd have to do a DNA test to be sure."  
" but, surly Logan won't agree to it-"  
" And neither will Alice, I know. but I've got to talk to her mother first, since from what she's told us, she's her only living relative."  
" Will you accept her into the X-men, Charles?"  
" I don't know, Ororo, I really don't know. I have to see how she does in school tomorrow, her control over her power, etc."  
" .... what if she's dangerous?"  
" I won't turn her away, Ororo. I have never turned away a child who came to me."  
" But, Charles-"  
" I didn't turn out Rogue, did I ? not even when her power proved to be to dangerous to handle?"  
" I guess not, but -"  
" Ororo, if you have something against the girl, say so now."  
" ... I have nothing against Alice as a person, Charles. you know that. she's a good girl, from what I've seen of her so far .... but her eyes are so cold ..."  
" Ororo, trust me. I will unravel all of Alice's secrets, even if I have to dive into her mind to find them out."   
" of course, Charles ."  
  
  
At Hot Topic in the mall ...   
  
" I like this poster, what about you?"  
Alice examined the poster, her blonde hair falling into her face as Rogue continued to turn the frames.  
" I like that one ."  
Rogue stopped and examined the poster of wolves, standing on a cliff as a pack, facing the moon. It was sort of eerie.  
" what do you think?"  
Rogue looked up from the poster to Alice.  
" I think it suits you perfectly."  
" cool! Now, what about these lava lamps?"  
Rogue smiled as Alice dragged her over to the other side of the store. she liked this girl, she really did. she had a personality just like Rogue's, dark and sinister at first, and then soft and cuddly. she knew about the soft and cuddly thing, because Alice had stopped at the toy store to get a pink plush wolf .   
Hey, we can't all be perfect.   
So far, she and Alice were having a blast. It was kicking butt, being able to walk into her favorite store without Kitty cowering in a corner . Cool .   
" Hey, don't we have to go buy your school stuff?"  
" Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! but first, let's get a bite to eat, eh?"  
Rogue grinned in spite of herself- hell, she'd been grinning all day! When Alice was with the others, she was cold and calm, empty as a blank piece of paper. But in the presence of the other southern girl, she was more like her real self, playful and carefree. that was really cool.   
  
At the Food Court ....   
  
" Man, the food here sucks."  
" Really? I think it tastes alright."  
Rogue made a face.  
" You think everything tastes alright !"  
" How'd you know that ? I mean, I've only been here a day!"  
" I just ... know ."  
Both girls sat on the cheap plastic seats that the mall supplied because they didn't have enough customers, eating Burger King . Rogue was now currently seeing if she could build a tower out of french fries without knocking it down, and Alice was gazing around the mall, dwelling on what had happened in the span of forty eight hours. Her iron grey eyes were constantly being clouded by her wispy hair, which, having been long, was now curling at odd angles, not straight as a rod, as it usually was. Rogue glanced sideways at her companion, questions rattling about in her head. Who was Alice, what was her Mom like, who was her dad? Did she live in a city or in the country ? But, the only thing that popped out of the mutant's mouth was   
" He likes you, you know."  
Alice looked up, her eyes glinting with confusion and interest.   
" Who does ?"  
" ..Evan. Evan Daniels. you know, the African American guy with the blonde hair ?"  
" Oh, him?" Alice seemed genuinely surprised .   
" How do you know ?"  
" I saw it in his eyes, sugah. I'm good at this sort of thing."  
Alice rolled her eyes. " honestly, after I've only been here for two days, he's gonna ask me out on a date?"  
" I think he just might. The thing about Evan is he's straight-foreward, and he's had millions of girlfriends. But, I dunno. you might make him nervous."  
" you think he'll ask?"  
" What, you actually interested? Look, Alice, I don't know you quite that well yet, but I can tell that your not his type."  
" How do you know?" Alice sighed inwardly as she thought about that nosy brat ... the one with the really cool hair, and the laughing eyes ..  
Whoa, down girl. down. you haven't even been to school here yet! She scolded herself. there might be tons of great guys there ..  
But none as great as Evan ....   
She was torn from her .. strangly confused thoughts by Rogue, who looked at her with a smile.  
" I'm sure he'll ask if he's interested, girl . Don't worry about it ."   
alice nodded, her gaze locked on the skylight.  
" Rogue ."  
" Yeah?"  
" What is your power?"  
Rogue winced. Damn it, she had to ask. Well, she should have suspected it.  
" I ... can absorb the powers of other mutants ."  
Alice's gaze whipped around to her .  
" Like, permanently?"  
" No .. it's only temporary. But it's not just powers I absorb. Memories, dates, times, - All of it processes into my brain, and it's like I become the person I'm touching."  
" touching?"  
" I can only absorb the person's power by touching him with my skin. that's why I cover up."  
Alice nodded understandingly.  
" that sounds cool, but by my guess, it really sucks, right?"  
rogue looked at her.   
" How'd you know?"  
Alice grinned.  
" Just a lucky guess!"  
" really? ... and what about yours?"   
Alice looked uncomfortable .  
" what do you mean?"   
" your extra power? The one you refused to show the others?"   
Alice was quiet.   
" ... Hello? anyone here ...?"  
" ... Rogue?"  
" Yeah?"  
Alice turned to her, eyes blank.  
" don't ask me that ."   
" .. Of course ."  
" Thanks. I think it's time to go now."  
Both girls stood up, Alice refusing to meet Rogue's eyes. The southern girl toyed with the white streak in her hair as they walked out of the mall, hailing a taxi to the mansion .   
  
Note: Yes, of course I leave you hanging, oh, and Fuzz? Kurt and Kitty Forever? I beg to differ.  
And I'll work on Alice's character , k? Oh, and the one who thinks he/she knows what Alice's secret power is ... you'll find out .. when I choose! I am the game master, I control your fate! a ha ha ha ha!!  
( gets hit in the head with a coke bottle, critics trying to yank her off the screen with a cane.)  
Th-th-th-that's all, folks! 


	3. First Day of School

Spykes, blonde hair and fingerless gloves   
  
By Caith   
  
Note: Um, okay, I'm back.... Marvel owns X-men: Evolution, but I'm stealing them for a while. Alice is my character, anyone who steals her will answer to me ... I'm Attizzikah's little sister, the one she's always ratting about....   
It's an Evan + OC, not really a romance, but it is classified as one.... Stupid sisters, let this be a warning to never let them download your stuff for you, romance ... jeeze ...   
(Fic writer runs of mumbling desperately pursued by two men in white suits.)   
A small professor suddenly appears on the screen  
" The fic writer asks that you please forgive Rogue's dialogue. For example, saying both I and Ah, which mean the same thing, and for any really bad grammar in the last two chapters. Thank you.  
(Small professor walks off the stage.)  
As the story continues....   
Wait! WAIT!   
Fic writer runs on, panting.   
Just had to tell you, I'm not certain that I'm getting the school right, or their teachers and classes right, so bear with me.  
Thanks.   
(Fic writer passes out. Narrator narrows eyes. )  
Ahem, and the story continues.   
  
  
Chapter 3 - First day of school   
  
" Come on, Alice! Wake up already, it's quarter past!"  
" Wahh...?"  
*Thump*   
Alice groaned as she tumbled out of bed ... until she looked at the wall clock.   
" Jesus Christ! I'm late!"  
THe Montana girl ran to her dresser, extremely glad that she had showered the night before. Yanking on a black top and blue jeans, she raced for her boots, and shoved them into her bag with the rest of her new school stuff. Running down the stairs, glad that her hair was short, it didn't take so long to brush-  
She ran into Rogue.   
" Jeeze! Ah thought I'd have to go wake you up again! Man, your first day, and you sleep like a rock! You are aware that you don't have any shoes on -"  
" I know, Rogue, my roller blades are downstairs, but I have to get going! Has Scott left yet?"  
" Not, no one has, we're all kind of lazy, but you'd better hurry."  
" Right."  
Alice zoomed down the hall, glad for her mutated senses and physical power. She could smell the others downstairs; she had catalogued them in her 'scent file' when she found out she'd be going to school with them. Jean always smelled of baby powder and seriousness, and, when she looked at Scott, a funny scent that Alice had realized was love. The secret kind.   
Kurt smelled like Sulfur, big surprise there. It was very faint, but, then again, with a sense of smell five times that of the most perfect bloodhound, you realize these things. Kitty smelled -always-of enthusiasm and - well - that smell that you always find in the mall.   
Scott smelled like his English leather cologne, and a serious personality that copied Jean Grey to a T.   
Alice made a mental note to herself to try and get them together, if they weren't already, as soon as possible.   
Evan ... he smelled like ... the sun, was the only way Alice could put it. Dusty, sort of airy, but with a warm yellow around it.   
And Rogue- Rogue smelled always of bleakness, and even though She had no telepathic power, Alice had learned that, along with normal scents, emotions had their own scents, too - most of which were weird, as far as she was concerned.   
" I'm going, I'm going!"   
" And don't stay after today!"  
" Why?" Alice turned to Rogue, who had stuck her head out the door of her room.  
" The professor wants to talk to you!"  
: oh, great ...:  
Alice got into the kitchen - and slid, in her socks, on the freshly waxed floor, her enhanced reaction time allowing her to glide like an ice skater to a final stop in front of her fellow mutants.   
" Ta da!"  
" Neat!" all seated at the table applauded, and Kurt pulled up a chair for Alice. The girl sat down to eat, and listen to the bits of advice thrown at her from around the table.   
" don't eat the potatoes, their evil."  
" Steer clear of the principal, he's a madman."  
" don't procrastinate in Gym, the teacher will have your head!"  
" Find your locker and put a lock on it, you wouldn't believe some of the people here-"  
" Steer clear of the brotherhood-"  
" The what?"  
All at the table stared at Jean, who had given that little tidbit of advice.  
" The brotherhood is what we call a group of four mutants who don't live here with us. their names are Pietro, Todd, Fred, and Lance. they live together near the school."  
" really? Do you know what they can do, just curious?"  
Jean looked uncomfortable .  
" Well ... Lance can create shakes in the earth, like an earthquake, but it gives him a headache. Pietro can run at super fast speeds, I don't know exactly how high he can go. Todd- well, his knick-name is Toad, and you need to see him to get my drift. And Fred is really fat, he's really strong, and almost invulnerable, I think he can get a cannon ball hit into his gut without flinching. Not a nice lot, and they don't like us ."  
Alice grinned at all around the breakfast table, showing her larger than usual canines .   
" Don't worry, unless they pick a fight, I'll ignore them."  
" It's good we got that settled, because it's time to go." Rogue walked into the room, her eye shadow as dark as usual.   
Scott glanced at the clock.  
" Your right, it is time to go. Bye, professor."  
" Bye, all of you. Keep Alice out of trouble."  
" Trouble? me ? why, I wouldn't dream of it."   
Wolfing down a last piece of toast, Alice jumped up and ran to the door, yanking on her roller-blades and calling back,  
" Hey, Scott! last one to the school's a rotten egg!"  
What Alice didn't know was that no one was listening to her, because they were all staring at the plate that had been in front of here that had once upon a time, held a whole shit load of toast, but now held only crumbs.  
  
At the school ...  
  
Alice bladed in, ignoring the stares of other kids, and trying to figure out how to block her nose. the odors, the emotions, the sweat, the food, and - ugh - the tacky perfume were all overpowering. She had to grin, though, as Scott pulled into the parking lot, and her two day friends jumped out. She skated over to a bench and looked around, since the bell hadn't rung yet.   
The school was a nice place, filled with kids. the scent of lying was thick in the air, though.   
And then, she smelled - swamp water ?!? What the -  
She turned around - and froze the upper part of her body .   
There, obviously, was what the others called the Brotherhood. Four guys leaning against the wall like they didn't have a care in the world.   
The first one had ripped jeans and messy brown hair. For some strange reason, he was eyeing Kitty with interest. Ohh. a crush . intresting.   
The next one had blonde hair in a mowhawk and was - abnormally- fat . He didn't look to mean, though he could be a formidable apponent in a fight . This must be Fred. She wasn't sure about the brown haired guy.   
She settled her sights on the other- sort of- normal looking one. He had white hair that was about four inches long, and bright blue eyes. She wasn't sure who this one was - until he sped out of the way of two senior girls, running faster than the eye could see. Pietro . It had to be .  
The last one was the one who had brought her to attention. He had skin that was a mottled green, and eyes that were abnormally buggy. She tried not to recoil as he snapped out his long tongue at a passing fly. Toad. Todd. No wonder . Then the one with the brown hair had to be Lance, the Earth Shaker.   
She froze as all four, in continuum, looked at her. She mentally forced herself to push as much cold resistance into her gaze as her iron pupils could handle . In the end, it was the four who looked away, and she got up when the others approached. Talking happily, she and Rogue went off to class, comparing schedules, which was pointless, since Alice was in all her classes , curtasy of Charles Xavier.   
  
In another grimy corner of the courtyard -   
" Here they come, guys."  
" Who?"  
" The X-freaks ."  
" Like you can talk, Toad ."  
" Yo, leave me alone!"  
" Comeonyouguys,stopitnow-"  
" Pietro, normal speed."  
" Come on, guys, quit it ."  
Fred growled as he looked at his friends .   
" Pietro, two o' clock girl ."  
The white-haired boy raced out of the way as the two seniors walked by, eyeing them with distaste .   
It was then that he noticed the girl .   
She was sitting at a bench, all alone . And, to put it lightly, she was gorgeous .   
Short blonde hair going curly at the bottom, a black tummy tank barly containing a ... formidable form.  
She had roller bladed to school since the skates were still on her feet. She seemed to have noticed them.   
" Heyguys."  
" Yeah?"  
" What?"  
" huh?"  
" there'sagirloverthereandshe'snewandshe'slookingatus-"  
" Pietro ! NORMAL SPEED!"  
The white haired mutant looked meekly at the others .  
" There's a new girl over there ."  
All four looked - and froze.   
She was looking at them with pure ice in her eyes. The cool way she seemed to regard their presence was .. frightening...   
And then Rogue walked up to her and started talking.   
" Damn," muttered Lance, eyes narrowing. " She's an X-mutie ."  
" Yeah. Talk about your bad luck," said Todd as the girl glided into the school.   
" Not exactly."  
three turned to look at Lance.  
" She's a mutant, right? So lets find out her power. Eh? It'll be fun!"  
They all silently agreed, and ran inside to get to first period before the bell rang.   
  
Alice sighed as she removed her roller blades and put on her boots. She had English first, and that was the only class that she didn't have one of her friends - namely Rogue - in . She wondered then why they had accepted her so quickly. she shows up on Sunday, it's a day off Monday, but still they gain her friendship in forty-eight hours. Man, these so called X-men confused her . Majorly. Rogue had explained about the brotherhood and the X-men that night, out of hearing, of course, of Jean and Scott. She had also explained about the nicknames that the X-men and Brotherhood dubbed themselves with. Alice had to grin. Maybe it would be fun, beating the heck out of other mutants to save the human race. She hadn't been asked, and yet she was sure that was what the Professor was going to talk to her about .   
She wasn't sure what she thought of all of them ... she had gathered, though, That Ororo Monroe, nicknamed Storm, was the aunt of Evan Daniels, on what side of the family she did not know. She liked the Professor, and he demanded respect in an aura of that confidence that old men gain. He also smelled faintly of books and ink.   
Logan ... she wasn't sure what she thought of the blue-haired Canadian, but she knew one thing-he was dangerous, with a capital D. There was also something familar about him ... something her enhanced senses couldn't pick out, and yet her mind screamed was there ... maybe her mother knew him ..?  
Ororo .. she was just cool. she smelled of a breeze, light and carefree . She also seemed to smell like plants. Alice had heard from Evan that his Aunt kept plants in her room.   
Ring,ring.   
: Oh, great, the bell. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry.:   
Alice ran down the hall, faster than usual, and into the English room. A middle aged lady with brown hair and gold rimmed glasses stared at her .   
" Hi, I'm Alice Greenfeild? The new girl?"  
" Ah, yes, Miss Greenfield, why don't you sit down over there, buy next to Pietro."  
" .... yes, ma'm ."  
Damn! How could she not have noticed that white-haired boy in the back of the room? Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver. Great.   
She started for the back of the room, ignoring the stares of teeny-bopper girls and drooling boys, struggling to make sense of all the smells as she set her books down and pulled out the chair.  
" hi."  
" ...." Alice said nothing as she sat down and stared straight ahead.  
" Heeello? Are we on the planet? What's your name?"  
" Shut. up."   
Pietro stopped, and stared at her. A far cry from the X-men he knew, this girl seemed to have an aura of cold stone around her. It was like ... well, like Kitty Pride and her imparsible abilities. Only, no one could pass through Alice.   
" Hey, what's up with you? Man, a guy tries to be nice .."  
It was not hard to hear the smirk in the boy's voice. Alice slowly turned in her seat and stared at him with a look of pure contempt.   
" Did I not just say, Shut Up?"  
It was then that she reached out and touched his notebook, which, under direction of her eye, hurtled into his face and slammed shut on his nose.  
" Hey! What the-"   
" Mr. Maximoff, would you like to take a trip down to principal Kelly's?"  
Pietro blushed as his head lowered.  
" No, Mrs. Wyldemoon [1] ."  
" Good. Now then, the complex sentence. Amanda, would you like to start?"  
As a chubby girl with brown pigtails explained the complex sentence, Pietro looked at Alice. He was sure that she knew he was looking at her, and was making a special effort to not turn around.   
: Man, this is weird ... Levitation, but she had to be touching an object .... what else can she do? It's not telekenetic ... that's Jean Grey ... :  
And Pietro was left wondering the whole class .  
  
After getting confused in Biology and nearly pummeling some red-headed boy who kept saying she was a fox, Alice was all to ready to go to lunch . As she sat with her friends, she found her eyes kept straying over to the table that housed the brotherhood. she didn't know why, but the boys fascinated her, in a disgusting and vile way. After her last classes of the day, Alice walked outside the school and sit on the same bench as she had this morning. It had been an okay day. she seemed to have been branded resident most wanted, since she had had several boys deliberatly walk into her path all day. And she was begining to get really nasty looks from the girls in her grade, which meant that a few break-ups had occured. Alice was full aware that she had looks to die for, but any man that asked her out on a date would get his arm ripped off. What her unknown father had done to her mother was enough to make her think twice about boys.   
It was then that Alice got a feeling ... someone was coming up behind her. She twirled around - to face the Brotherhood.   
" Well, well, well." said Lance, circling her like a shark, " We have a new mutant in town."  
" Get the hell away from me, all of you, or I'll rip your lungs out." this was said with much calmness, but it didn't discourage him.   
" Gee, we're only curious to know about what you can do, right, guys?"   
Pietro nodded. He had told them of the notebook episode, and Lance was eager to see it for himself.   
" If you mean my powers, you'll just have to wait until you piss me off a bit more, Lance," she said coolly, gazing levelly at him,  
"Because there are people around, and I don't really feel like committing manslaughter in front of a bunch of high school students. Wouldn't be good for their minds."   
Todd rolled his eyes and snapped at a fly in passing.  
" Look, girly, just do as he says, alright? Or we'll all make you wish that you'd never been born."  
" Strong words, for one who spends so much of his time in the mud."  
This was all Todd heard before he was plunged into blackness.   
When Fred saw Alice whack Todd in the neck with a judo kick, his slow brain went into high gear, and he reached forward, intent on making the girl pay. Alice, well knowing what was coming, dodged to the side and ran, everyone around her a blur. she very well knew that if the Brotherhood sent Quicksilver after her, she would have no means of escape. He would be way faster than her, even though her speed rivaled that of an angry cheetah. she could only hope to get out of seeing distance before they had time to react.   
She heard a voice call out to her and tagged it with Jean. she was yelling something about 'over here' but Alice couldn't afford to stop now; she had just realized numbly that she was gliding instead of running, and, looking down at her feet, she saw that she was wearing her roller blades. Oh, good.   
At least, it was - until she saw something flash beside her, and turned her head- to glare straight into the eyes of Pietro Maximoff .   
Damn. DAMN!   
" Hello, sweetie," he said, smiling oily, " Now if you'll just slow down-" Alice ignored him as she saw an alleyway coming up ahead. an idea was swiftly forming in her mind.   
" Hey, Pety, know what type of metal a garbage can is made out of?"  
Pietro looked at her as though she was crazy, wondering what in the world she was thinking of.  
" I don't know."  
" Steel," and, since he had slowed down, Alice slammed him into the alleyway, smiling as she heard a satisfying crack.  
Turning her head at a yell, She saw Scott's car rolling along , and Evan standing up, waving to her. she waved back, and jumped one handed into the car as is rolled by.   
" What happened?" ordered Jean, sitting in the front while the others were sandwiched in back.   
" Well, they just came over and started bothering me.." Alice told the entire tale, happy for the audiance.  
" And you broke something?" asked Jean when she had finally gotten to the end of her tale.   
" Yes ... I didn't mean to," she said hastily under the telekinetic's glare, " It was the thrill of the moment. adrenaline, you know?"   
Jean scowled and turned around. Rogue smiled at her, and Kitty looked kind of shocked, but proud. Kurt, wearing his holo-watch, looked impressed, but Even looked sick. Alice decided she wasn't going to ask why.   
When they got the mansion, all jumped out- to face the worried face of Ororo, the gruff scowl of Logan, and the dissapointed stare of Charles Xavier.   
" Which of you did this?" he questioned as they went inside to the lounge, where the news report was still blaring,   
" The young man was shipped to the hospital for broken bones, but he refuses to state what happened. Eyewitnesses say that they saw a black blur throw him into the alleyway, but truth has not been found."  
  
Everyone was dead silent. Darn media, always poking their noses where they shouldn't be.  
Alice struggled with her thoughts. She wanted to be accepted here - so she had to face the consequences ... it had been her fault, after all, no sense in getting everyone else into trouble.  
But before she could say a word, Evan stepped forward.   
" It was me. Quicksliver chased me, and I had to get away from him, so I shoved him."  
Ororo looked shocked. Logan huffed in disbelief, and Charles simply nodded.  
" Evan, you are not allowed to use your powers until you get home from school tomorrow. that includes tonight. Now, go."  
Everyone exited the room, thinking his or her own confused thoughts. But not Alice. She stayed, thinking her confused thoughts in the lounge. Charles turned around to face her .  
" Alice?"  
" Rogue said you wanted to see me after school, professor."  
" Yes. I did. Look, we need a little bit of information from you."  
" ... I know. what do you want to know?"  
" What's been going on ?"  
Alice looked at Logan and Ororo, uncomfortable. But when both made it clear that neither was going to leave, she decided to continue.  
" .. My mom raised me in Diamondback, a little town in southern Montana. I was six when my first gifts began to appear, and my mother nurtured them, taught me how to use them, and taught me never to reveal them in front of anyone I didn't trust. All went well for a while. You should know my mom, Professor- she knew you. Ruby Greenfeild."  
Charles nodded. " Ruby. I remember her. she was the most powerful telekinetic I knew, next to Jean."  
" Yeah. I got my levitating powers from her. Problem is, I had to be touching an object, then I had to mentally direct it, not like a telikinetic. Well, I'm getting off track ..."   
" Everything went well, until about six months ago, when some crazy whako started following me and my mom around. Everywhere we went, he was there. My mom knew who he was, but she refused to tell me anything. I think it might have had something to do with my Dad. But, anyway ..  
" He just shows up at our house one night, six months ago, with some jerk-off named Sabertooth. He's got a flamethrower with him, and when my mom refuses to hand me over, he wrecks the place. My mom barely got out with me before the entire house came down. Mom took me to a cave in the desert outside of town, but he found us there, too. It was then that mom gave me all that money and told me to run."  
She looked at the three adults in the room, not a tear falling down her face as she stated,  
" And that's the last I ever saw of her."  
Xavier nodded and turned to look at Logan. Then he looked to Alice.   
" We got the results back from the bone X-ray." He said quietly.   
Alice braced herself. She knew what was to come.   
" You told everyone else that you had but one more power out of the four. You showed only three. Now, show us the fourth." Alice's hands clutched the side of the chair, turning her knuckles white. She looked at the Professor, a pleading look in her eyes. To that, Ororo said,  
" We won't tell any of the kids, but to be honest is something that is valued here. Please."  
Alice sighed - and opened her hands .   
Shooting out of her knuckles were twelve inch claws, gleaming silver and ivory in the light. Not straight and perfect like Logan's, hers were wavy and curled - like bone.   
" I thought so," said Charles softly. " Alice, you know that that is adimantium fused with your bone fiber?"  
Alice nodded, close to tears.   
" Mom wouldn't tell me why ... she never liked my claws ... said they reminded her of -"  
Alice cut off here.   
At that, Logan glared at the Professor, then at Ororo, and then out the window. He then turned his gaze at Alice.   
With an un-hidden shik, his claws slipped out. Alice lifted her tear streaked face ... and stared at the blue haired man's hands.   
" Alice," said Ororo quietly. " Meet your father." 


End file.
